


Searching

by Garcia_Allen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Self-cest, body exchange
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garcia_Allen/pseuds/Garcia_Allen
Summary: 他依旧在路上，追寻着，不见结局。
Relationships: Barry Allen & Savitar, Barry Allen/Savitar
Kudos: 2





	Searching

**Author's Note:**

> 梗是：交换身体后一方意外死亡。
> 
> 一个意识流的小短篇
> 
> 我说有cp就是有cp（叉腰

有的人，表面上看起来是Barry Allen，可实际上他是Savitar Barry Allen。

细说起来，这就是一个很长的故事了。

当你将一个场景重复几千遍，甚至是几万遍，每一个细节都会深深地刻印在你的脑海里。

那便是他半年间，也可能更久，在神速力中所看见的情景。

闪着光芒的洪流里不识光阴。

The stars are raining，Barry Allen永远地消失在了这个世界里。

他至今也没能弄清这究竟是命运开的哪一种玩笑。

当他的铠甲亮起红光，震动的残片四处飞散，他的帝国轰然坍塌。

是视角骤然的变化——

见鬼 

他在Barry Fucking Allen的身体里。

接下来的一切迈向了注定的结局。

悖论追上了他的身体，Barry最后的那个眼神他始终记忆犹新。

What could he say？

不费吹灰之力就拥有了过去梦想中的回忆。

“他”的同伴们与他相拥，实验室里再次充满了欢声笑语。

一切都恍若旧日里的模样。

他快乐吗，

Probably MAYBE.

他又回到了他所讨厌的神速力之中。

那个有着自己母亲样貌的意识体皱着眉，宣布他是唯一的Barry。

他笑了，

可像是有什么东西，消逝在了心底。

等再回到中城便又是另一幅光景。

他试过了，努力过了，尽力了。

但在懂得如何完美地成为Savitar之后，他就再也没法变回过去的自己。

就算重新拥有了年轻的肉体，却再也找不回往昔的灵魂。

他离开了，再一次从他自小生长的故乡逃离。

同伴们关心地问他要去哪里。

他不知道，只是无法忍受目前的境地。

又或许，他将要去寻找属于Barry Allen的痕迹。

他的一生始终都在追寻。

追寻着他人的认可，追寻着自身存在的意义。

他曾短暂地实现过梦想，却又惊觉那绝非是自己所想要的东西。

他依旧在路上，追寻着，不见结局。

【FIN】


End file.
